Mistake
by IHeartLogiebear
Summary: Logan Mitchell made a mistake. Of course, he regrets it, but there are same mistakes that can't be fixed. One shot for BTR One Shot Day!


**Here's my one shot for BTR One Shot Day on February 8! I'm just posting it somewhat early:)**

I know I made a mistake.

I completely screwed up.

God, I can be so stupid sometimes.

And I'm supposedly the smart one of the band. After what I did, I don't think that applies to me anymore. I was dating a beautiful, amazing girl. There was an attraction between Camille and I from the beginning, then we broke up after she kissed James. Then we got back together and both of us thought that it was gonna be fine. Then the guys and I went on our second world tour and that's when things went bad.

During a meet and greet, we picked some girls to hang out with us after the concert. One of them was an incredibly beautiful, sexy, and talented girl by the same of Samantha. She seemed to have a thing for me and I guess I enjoyed the attention, so I flirted back...just a little bit? Nothing wrong with a little innocent flirting, right?

James and Carlos didn't pay much attention, but Kendall thought I was crazy.

"What are you doing? You have a girlfriend!" He exclaimed.

"Come on, it's not like I'm ever gonna see this girl again!" I answered defensively. I continued hitting on Samantha and she returned the attention. Deep down, I did feel kind of guilty for the way I was acting, but I just couldn't resist. At least, I thought I couldn't. If I had used my brain, I probably would have.

I wasn't drunk or anything, so I don't know why I felt this need to hit on a girl that I didn't even know, especially when I was already in a perfectly happy relationship. I loved Camille. I still do! But she'll never take me back after what I did.

What exactly did I do? Not just the flirting! After a while, Samantha (or Sam, as she preferred to be called) took my hand and led me around the corner, into an empty hallway. She began kissing me and I didn't do a thing about it. I didn't even think about the fact that I was in a famous boy band and that there were photographers around every corner, desperate for a scandalous story.

After just a few seconds, I found myself with my hands on her hips, deepening the kiss. What was I doing? What was I thinking? I was breaking the promise that the guys and I made when we first moved out to LA, that we wouldn't let the Hollywood scene change us. Yet here I was, acting like some out of control celebrity.

I was too caught up in the moment to hear the camera flash.

The next day, the photos were all over the news. Carlos woke me up the morning, rambling about me being on the news. At first, I thought that I would just be hearing another story about the latest Big Time Rush tour. What I didn't expect was to see TMZ showing pictures of me making out with that girl.

Hours later, I got a phone call from Camille, one that I'll never forget no matter how hard I try. She said that she had seen the pictures. She asked me how I could do this to her. I tried to explain, but she wouldn't hear it. The last words she said before hanging up were "We're done."

I remember hanging up the phone, tears in my eyes. I refused to cry in front of my bandmates, but it broke my heart hearing her say those two words. I never thought that it would end like this. Hell, I never thought it would end at all. But there I was, one of my worst fears sinking in. I had just lost the love of my life.

I sunk into a depression after that. Yeah, I went to recording sessions, dance rehearsals, concerts, and interviews, but I didn't have the same...spark that I use to have. I would read comments on the Big Time Rush website and BTR fans must have noticed my lack of enthusiasm for life. I would smile in interviews and at concerts, but never once did I give a genuine smile.

Carlos finally confronted me one night. Everyone else had gone to bed, while I was choosing to stay up. He told me that I made a mistake, that everyone makes mistakes, but he just doesn't understand. This is a mistake that I'll never be able to take back. I can't fix it this time. I've gotta accept that my relationship with Camille is over for good.

When he wrapped his arms around me, I didn't cry. I'm tired of being seen as weak, so I don't cry anymore. At least not in front of people. I've already been humiliated enough as it is. Why humiliate myself even more? I don't think I could take anymore ridicule.

But a few tears did slip from my eyes when Kendall and James joined him. They all took me in a group hug, trying to get me through my inner suffering. They told me that it would be okay, that it would get better, but they didn't bother considering that they could be wrong. Without Camille, nothing will ever be okay again.

* * *

**Review! :D**


End file.
